


Das unentdeckte Land (Übersetzung)

by lumidaub



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Erwähnung von Selbstmord, Existenzangst, M/M, Staffel Pr8, schmalzige Existenzangst
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumidaub/pseuds/lumidaub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel stirbt wieder.</p>
<p>Er wacht im Himmel auf.</p>
<p>Er ist nicht sicher, woher er weiß, dass es der Himmel ist. Castiel erinnert sich an die offene Himmelswölbung und das immense Gefühl von Einsamkeit, den zerbrechlichen Frieden des Himmels, den er vor seinem Fall kannte; er erinnert sich an einen entweihten Gottesacker, den Himmel, den er in Trümmern zurückgelassen hat, aber dies hier ist keiner dieser Himmel. Dies ist ein Himmel, den er zuvor noch nie gesehen hat.</p>
<p>Dieser Himmel sieht aus wie die abgenutzten Lederpolster eines 67er Impala.</p>
<p>„Hallo, Castiel“, sagt der Mann auf dem Fahrersitz, „Ich bin Gott.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das unentdeckte Land (Übersetzung)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [undiscovered country.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/596138) by [outpastthemoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpastthemoat/pseuds/outpastthemoat). 



Castiel stirbt wieder.

Er wacht im Himmel auf.

Er ist nicht sicher, woher er weiß, dass es der Himmel ist. Castiel erinnert sich an die offene Himmelswölbung und das immense Gefühl von Einsamkeit, den zerbrechlichen Frieden des Himmels, den er vor seinem Fall kannte; er erinnert sich an einen entweihten Gottesacker, den Himmel, den er in Trümmern zurückgelassen hat, aber dies hier ist keiner dieser Himmel. Dies ist ein Himmel, den er zuvor noch nie gesehen hat.

Dieser Himmel sieht aus wie die abgenutzten Lederpolster eines 67er Impala.

„Hallo, Castiel“, sagt der Mann auf dem Fahrersitz, „Ich bin Gott.“

Castiel blinzelt Ihn an und schüttelt leicht den Kopf. Es fällt ihm gerade schwer, zu denken, er fühlt sich hauchdünn, auseinander gezogen und gezerrt und seltsam benommen, als ob er nicht ganz da sei. Castiel entdeckt, dass er nicht ganz sicher ist, was in dieser Situation zu tun ist, und aus irgendeinem Grund denkt er an Dean. Dean würde es wahrscheinlich gar nicht lustig finden, Gott auf dem Fahrersitz seines Babys zu finden.

Dean würde wahrscheinlich nach dem Colt im Handschuhfach greifen und Gott ins Herz schießen.

Einst hatte Castiel viele Dinge, die er Gott sagen wollte, wenn er Ihm jemals begegnen würde. Nicht alle waren Komplimente. Er hat Jahrhunderte verbracht, an diesen Moment zu denken, und jetzt, wo er endlich gekommen ist, scheint alles, was er zusammen bringt, eine heraus gestoßene Forderung. „ _Wo ist Dean?_ “

„Er lebt“, versichert sein Vater ihm, „Er ist sicher und auf der Erde.“

Castiel schaut sich um und fühlt sich leer. „Welcher Himmel ist dies?“ fragt er verwirrt.

Sein Vater schafft es, einen Hauch milder Überraschung zu vermitteln. „Dein eigener, vermute ich“, sagt Er, „Du hast deine eigene Seele geschaffen, Castiel. Du bist, ah, ein etwas ungewöhnlicher Fall. Deswegen bin ich hier.“

Er schaut Castiel an und Sein Blick verletzt ihn irgendwo tief drinnen in der Brust, wo er wie ein Messer sticht. „Ich wollte schon länger mit dir reden, Castiel.“

Da wird Castiel klar, weswegen Gott hier sein muss, und er senkt den Kopf. Er sitzt völlig still und wartet darauf, zerschmettert zu werden.

„Im Moment habe ich nicht die Absicht, dich zu zerschmettern“, sagt sein Vater und in Seiner Stimme klingt trockener Humor, „Du _bist_ bereits tot, du verstehst. Aber Selbstmord ist eine Sünde, Castiel.“

Castiel blinzelt. Ist er _deswegen_ hier? Er versucht die Erinnerung hervor zu holen, wie er in den Himmel gekommen ist, und merkt, dass er sich nicht erinnern kann. Die seltsamen Engel, nimbiert vom harten Licht des kahlen, weißen Raumes, ein Ring heiligen Feuers. Unangenehme Offenbarungen. Sein eigenes Grauen angesichts seines unbewussten Verrats. Dean, rasend wütend. Eine Wahl, die er nicht treffen müssen will. Sein Schwert blitzt auf, als er seine eigene Gnade durch sein Herz stößt.

Er berührt seine Brust und als er die Hand wieder hebt, ist sie feucht vor Blut. „Von all den Sünden, die ich bereits begangen habe, möchtest du ausgerechnet über _diese_ sprechen?“

„Ich betrachte Selbstmord nicht ohne Grund als Sünde“, sagt sein Vater düster. Seine Stimme klingt wie die Flut, die an der Küste nagt. „Ich mag es nicht, wenn meine Kinder das Leben wegwerfen, das sie erhalten haben.“

Castiel merkt, dass einige der einst zurecht gelegten Worte wohl doch noch gesagt werden. „Du hast uns _nichts_ gegeben“, sagt er und, obwohl er nichts gegen den anklagenden Ton, der in seiner Stimme mitschwingt, tun kann, kann er sich nicht dazu durchringen, deswegen ein sonderlich schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. Vielleicht ist er zu tot, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

Trotzdem sagt er: „Wir haben dich _gebraucht_. Wir haben um deine Hilfe _gebettelt_. Ich habe so lange nach dir gesucht. Wo hattest du dich _versteckt_?“

Sein Vater nimmt Seine Hände vom Steuer und legt sie vorsichtig in Seinen Schoß. „Castiel, ich war müde“, sagt sein Vater und schaut Castiel mit erschöpften Augen an. „Nenne es ausgebrannt vor Sorge. Ich hab so sehr gesorgt, so lange Zeit, bis ich einfach nicht mehr konnte.“

Er klingt fast entschuldigend. „Ich fürchte, ich habe meinen Garten etwas verunkrauten lassen.“

Castiel senkt die Augen und starrt zu Boden. „Du hast deinen Garten verwahrlosen lassen“, sagt er missmutig.

Sein Vater öffnet Seine Hände. „Meine Kinder haben alles genommen, was ich zu geben hatte, und ich habe so wenig zurück erhalten. Castiel, ich hatte nichts mehr zu geben.“

Castiel nickt langsam. Er glaubt, das Gefühl zu verstehen. Die schicksalsergebene Erschöpfung in diesen Augen erinnert ihn an etwas, an jemanden vielleicht, ein Gefühl, das er zuvor in einem Paar hellgrüner Augen gesehen hat, aber im Moment kann er den Blick nicht recht einordnen.

„Aber dann kamst du daher und hast dafür gesorgt, dass das ganze Durcheinander die Mühe wert wurde“, sagt sein Vater und Castiels Kopf schnappt überrascht hoch.

„Castiel, du hast alle Regeln über Bord geworfen. Es war nie geplant, dass du in der Lage sein würdest, Dean Winchester aus der Hölle zu holen, ganz zu schweigen davon, ihn wieder ins Leben zurück zu bringen. Cas“, sagt sein Vater sanft, seine Stimme fast zart, „es war nie geplant, dass du in der Lage sein würdest, zu lieben. Ich habe keine Engel mit Herzen geschaffen.“

„Ein Herz zu haben ist so toll auch wieder nicht“, informiert Castiel Ihn, „Es tut einfach nur weh, mehr als alles andere.“

„Davon sind alle immer überrascht“, sagt sein Vater mit einer gewissen, sanften Belustigung, „Ich weiß, dass du gelernt hast, dass Liebe einen dazu bringt, alles mögliche an verrücktem Zeug zu machen. Genau wie Einsamkeit. Castiel, ich wollte nie, dass irgendetwas davon passiert.

Aber eins ist seltsam“, sagt sein Vater und in seiner Stimme klingt völlige Verwunderung, „Castiel, dir zu zu sehen – deinen Entscheidungen, deinen Fehlern, deinem Fall, deiner Fähigkeit zu lieben – nunja, das hat mich irgendwie daran erinnert, warum ich diesen ganzen Plan überhaupt erst angegangen bin. Zum ersten Mal seit langem, Castiel, ist mir all das wieder _wichtig_.“

Castiels Kopf schmerzt. In seinem Hinterkopf ist ein Gesumme aus vertrauten Stimmen, aber er kann sie nicht recht hören. „Was jetzt?“ fragt er unsicher, „Komme ich jetzt nach Hause?“

„Nun, das kommt darauf an“, sagt Er grüblerisch, „Wo ist dein Zuhause, Castiel?“

Castiel rutscht unbehaglich auf dem Beifahrersitz herum. Er hatte gehofft, diese spezielle Frage vermeiden zu können. Er hat Angst, dass sie etwas damit zu tun hat, weswegen er tot ist.

„Der Himmel ist nicht mehr dein Zuhause“, sagt sein Vater. Er kurbelt das Fenster des Impalas runter und plötzlich sieht Castiel den zerstörten Park, das Gras, das in Form hunderter Flügel zu Asche geworden ist. „Du hast gemordet, blasphemiert. Mein Bild angenommen. Du hast gegen den Himmel rebelliert. Und du hast Selbstmord begangen.

Castiel, ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich mit dir machen soll“, sagt sein Vater gedankenvoll, „Offen gesagt will ich dich nicht mal in der Nähe der Hölle haben. Da unten hast du für viel zu viel Aufruhr gesorgt. Und ich denke, du hast nun wirklich genug Sozialstunden im Fegefeuer abgeleistet. Und der Himmel steht völlig außer Frage. Jedenfalls zurzeit.“ Er lächelt ein wenig. „Schließlich ist nichts von Dauer. Nicht einmal ich.“

Castiel starrt aus dem Fenster auf die Flügel seiner Brüder, die in den Boden gebrannt sind, und wünscht sich etwas Dauerhafteres als den Tod. Das Vergessen, vielleicht. Er will seine Augen schließen, wegsehen, aber er kann es nicht.

„Wenn du das gerne möchtest“, fügt sein Vater hinzu und Sein Umriss beginnt langsam zu verschwimmen und in einem beängstigenden Licht zu glühen, „ _kann_ Vergessen arrangiert werden. Ich könnte dich jetzt sofort niederstrecken, wenn dir das lieber ist.“

Das Gesicht seines Vaters brennt, aber seine Stimme ist sanft. „Ich weiß, dass du erschöpft bist, Castiel“, sagt er leise, „Wenn du dich nach Frieden sehnst, würde ich dir das nicht übel nehmen.“

Das muss ein Traum sein, vermutet Castiel verschwommen; irgendwie wirkt es gar nicht seltsam, hier in Deans Impala zu sitzen und mit dem brennenden Gesicht Gottes zu sprechen. Aber gleichzeitig fühlt er sich nicht völlig da. Er fühlt sich federleicht, fast schwindlig. Es fühlt sich gar nicht an, als sei er eine Wellenlänge himmlischen Willens, sondern eher so, als würde er im Krankenhaus aufwachen, während durch seine Venen schwerfällig Morphium fließt.

„Du, so wie all meine Kinder, verdienst Rettung. Aber ich denke, _du_ brauchst etwas, das der Himmel dir nicht geben kann“, sagt sein Vater, „Liebe. Ein Zuhause. Aber ich denke, ich weiß, wer es kann.“

Dean, denkt Castiel, und seine Brust protestiert leise. „Dean ist ohne mich besser dran“, sagt er leise, „Ich werde ihn zerstören, so wie ich alles zerstöre, was ich anfasse. Ich werde nicht gebraucht, weder im Himmel noch auf der Erde.“

„Oh, Castiel“, sagt sein Vater und aus irgendeinem Grund sieht das brennende Gesicht unerklärlich traurig aus, „Ich denke, Dean braucht dich sogar sehr.“

Es tut weh, an Dean zu denken. Castiel versucht, Deans Bild aus seinen Gedanken zu verdrängen, aber es bewegt sich nicht, alles, was er sehen kann, ist Deans Gesicht, als er sieht, wie Castiel sein Schwert in seine eigene Brust stößt.

Sein Vater sagt in Gedanken: „Er hätte dich gar nicht treffen sollen, aber jetzt braucht er dich. Und entgegen dem, was er mir gerade mitteilt, versuche ich, tatsächlich, nicht, ihm das einzig Gute zu nehmen, das ich ihm je gegeben habe.

Ich habe also einen Vorschlag für dich, Castiel. Du kannst dein Vergessen haben. Oder“, und die Flammen um sein Gesicht herum verlöschen langsam, „du kannst ein sterbliches Leben haben, das du nach deinen eigenen Entscheidungen gestalten kannst – und deine Entscheidungen in diesem Leben werden deine Endbestimmung festlegen.“

Ein sterbliches Leben. Als Mensch zu leben, so wie er es schon ein Mal getan hat.

Castiel lässt Erinnerungen durch seinen Geist treiben, an _Verwirrung_ und _Schmerz_ und ein endloses Verlangen nach etwas – _jemandem_? - nach was _hat_ er sich bloß so sehr gesehnt? – und ein plättendes, immer gleiches Muster kleiner Notwendigkeiten, täglicher Aufgaben und Gewohnheiten, das niemals aufhörte; an endlose, schmerzende Einsamkeit und wie Gedanken an Dinge wie _Bestimmung_ und _Glaube_ so unerklärlich undefinierbar wurden, unberührbar verworren, und wie die Dimensionen des Universums sich plötzlich immer weiter entfernten und doch beängstigend eng wurden und sich viel zu nah an eine geborgte Haut pressten.

„Dies ist deine Wahl“, sagt sein Vater ernst, „Du schreibst deine eigene Geschichte, Castiel. Was hättest du also lieber? Frieden oder Freiheit?“

Ein sterbliches Leben, denkt Castiel, sterblich, weil es eines Tages vorbei wäre, das Versprechen des Todes. Und in der Zwischenzeit wäre Dean da.

Er lässt seine Gedanken schweifen und aus der Ferne kann Cas eine Stimme hören, rau vor Trauer, die seinen Namen wie ein Gebet ruft, und obwohl er immer noch im Beifahrersitz sitzt, fühlt er ganz leicht, wie eine Hand ihn an der Schulter berührt, wie Finger über seine Wange streifen.

Castiel schaut seinen Vater an. „Freiheit“, sagt er leise und sein Vater lächelt. „Gute Wahl“, sagt Er und lehnt sich vor, um Castiels Kopf zu berühren. „Nun geh heim, Castiel.“

Einen kurzen Augenblick spürt Cas die sanfte Berührung der Lippen seines Vaters auf seiner Stirn, aber im nächsten Moment werden die Lippen fest, echt und warm, und er merkt, dass es Dean ist, ganz Dean, Deans Lippen auf seine Stirn gepresst, Deans Arme um seine Schultern geschlungen.

„Bitte“, flüstert Dean und Castiel spürt seinen Atem in seinem Ohr, „ _bitte_ , Cas, geh nich.“

Einen Moment lang fragt Castiel sich, ob er nicht doch noch im Himmel ist, aber oh, oh, es fühlt sich echt an, Deans Handfläche auf seinem Hinterkopf, Deans Finger, die durch sein Haar streichen, Dean, der ihn so nah hält, als ob er etwas Wertvolles sei.

„Wieso bist du eigentlich immer sofort dabei, wenn’s darum geht mich zu verlassen, Cas?“ flüstert Dean. Er presst sein Gesicht gegen Castiels Hals. „Weißt du gar nich, dass ich dich _liebe_?“

Castiel lehnt sich gegen Deans Schulter, hebt die Arme, um sie um Deans Hüfte zu schlingen, und _oh_ , das hat sein Vater wohl gemeint mit _geh heim_.

Er schüttelt überrascht den Kopf.

„Hallo Dean“, sagt er.


End file.
